Cry No More
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: After Being abducted tortured and rapped for nearly two years, Bella finds sanity in a boy that haunts her dreams. When she finally escapes will she find the man of her dreams? Will he accept her for who she is? There will be lemons!
1. Prolouge: Abducted

Ok so this story came to me in a dream thanks to Raven Jadewolfe's story Twilight twins. You guys should really check it out. I also have another story in the works that's called Never Look Back. I'll shut up and let you enjoy my disturb story.

Warning: If you cannot handle Edward being the bad guy then please don't read. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not SM and Jasper only exist in my imagination. -sighs-

___________________________________________________

_Prologue: Abducted_

The life that I once knew was gone. All there was darkness and sorrow. I embraced it and welcomed it with open arms. I constantly wondered why I was here. I was tired of trying to fight him off cause all it brought was more pain, physically and mentally and of course emotionally.

What started out as such an innocent day out with friends turned out to be my worst nightmare.

**Flashback:**

"Did you guys just feel that?" I asked feeling a bit creeped out by a gush of wind that hit me.. Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged.

"No Bella." They all answered. For the past few days I couldn't help but shake this odd feeling I had. I quickly brushed it off and went back to the subject

"Jess you're such a skank." I joked as she dished about her latest 'sexkapade'.

"Whatever miss goody holier than thou virgin." She retaliated. I hated the fact that everyone felt that just because I never gave myself away, it made me some sort of goody two shoes.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to head over to the bookstore and pick up a few things."

"Bye Bella," They all yelled as I tore myself from the crowd and walked down the block to Borders. I got so lost in the variety of books that I hadn't notice the time. My cell phone began to ring which startled me. I quickly answered it.

"Lost in the bookstore again Bells?" My dad asked.

"Guilty," I replied sheepishly causing him to laugh.

"What on earth am I ever going to do with you?" He asked. I could picture him shaking his head and rubbing his mustache.

"All you can do love me," I retorted and he let out a laugh.

"Ok, kid. I'll come and pick you up. Just wait for me outside ok."

"K, dad" I replied and then hung up. We weren't into that 'lovey dovey I love you' crap. We knew we loved each other and didn't feel the need to express it much. I think a part of it had to do with my mother's death a few years back. I vaguely remember her, but I knew I looked just like her only taking my dad's mahogany curly hair and brown eyes.

The store was closing up. Because I was such a regular, the clerk never bother me until it's time to lock up. I walked out and allowed the cool brisk air to cover me. I truly did love Washington for some apparent reason. It just was so full of suspense.

I heard a loud bang that startled me. I turned the corner to afraid of what I may find. It was just a cat. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to find a man with a menacing smile in front of me. I felt all the blood drain from my face as my body went numb with fear.

"Aww don't be scared love, I will hurt you." He said grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Where are you?"

"Da-"I began to scream. The man slapped me hard causing my mouth to burn.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to. Now let's go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back as he took off in an unbelievable speed. The run was so long that I began to drift off to sleep.

**________________________**

When I awoke, I found myself handcuffed to a brass framed bed in a tiny room. I sat up on the bed and began to recall the events of the night. I had no idea what time it was since the windows were bordered up. My stomach twisted and turned as I took in the foul stench and only could place it as something rotting.

Could it be a body?

I heard a lock click and in walked a man with a pale olive tone skin. He flicked on the light and I took him in. He wasn't my abductor.

"I'm Laurent" He said in a distinct accent, with a small smile on his face. He waited for me to say something but I didn't…I couldn't. He sped over to me and reached for my hand. I flinched and closed my eyes. He pulled back.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about hurting you." He said softly. He took the cuffs off. His hand was so cold, almost like ice.

"What are you?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine. It was weak and brittle.

"A vampire." He replied, his smile never leaving his face.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Would you rather I slap you around senseless?" he asked, smirking slightly. I flinched and shook my head.

"What's going to happen to me?" I said trying to hold back my tears. He went to say something but paused.

"Let's get you washed up." He grabbed my hand and led me through a small door that could be mistaken for a closet. Inside were a simple shower stall, a sink, and a toilet.

"I advise if you want to stay alive you won't try to escape," He didn't wait for a reply. He simply walked out the room and I heard the lock click. On the toilet sat a short white dress. I picked it up and tasted the bile in my mouth.

It was then that I realized what I was here to be; a sex slave.

________________________________

"Hello love, are we going to have to fight today?" He asked in his menacing voice that bore right into my core. I chose not to answer. I simply glared at him with hateful eyes.

He was tall and boyish looking I couldn't quite understand how someone so young could be so disturbed; how Adonis could be so cruel.

Today's revealing outfit was a tight and short empire pink dress that left noting to the imagination. If I had to bend over, you could see my nooks and crannies .

"Silence is good. I see your lessons are finally picking up." He says running his hand through my hair.

"You smell so good." He moaned. His complements disgusted me. He uncuffed me and picked me up in one swift movement, I was now straddling him. He lowered me down slowly until my center grazed his already hard member. I tried my best to bite back my cries but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Please," I begged. His ruby cold eyes grew colder and swirled into pitch black. I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

Holding me in place with one hand he ripped my panties off and pulled his sweat pants down. Before I could even register what was happening he shoved his member into me causing me to whimper in pain. This certainly wasn't the way I pictured my first time to be. He kept thrusting into me until he found a release. Then tossed me onto the bed and cuffed me and left.

For hours I cried silently until the sleep took over. That night was the first time I dreamed of him.

_**End of flashback**_

I knew he was just a figment of my imagination. But he represented all that was good. He was what kept me sane in this hell on earth. He was what would save me. I was mesmerized by his golden tussles, captivated by his golden eyes. He was my guardian angel. He would be the reason I wouldn't have to cry any more.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

_Hey readers I know I've been gone for a while, and yes im still on vacation but guess what! _

_No Jasper is still a fictional character...but not to me!_

_No I still don't own not even a line from twilight! _

_I have internet access yay! Witch means I can update frequently so here you go I hope you all enjoy!_

_Be sure to check out my other story Never Look Back as well as my new O/S The Cat and the Plumber._

_Oh and yes I changed my Pen Name._

_**So you wont get confused when I write in Italic it means its a dream**._

_________________________

_I knew he was just a figment of my imagination. But he represented all that was good. He was what kept me sane in this hell on earth. He was what would save me. I was mesmerized by his golden tussles, captivated by his amber eyes. He was my guardian angel. He would be the reason I wouldn't have to cry any more._

_Chapter 1: Escape_

"_Bella what's wrong?" He asked. His voice was so sweet so soft._

"_He …he" I couldn't bring myself to utter the words._

"_Did he hurt you again?" I shook my head._

"_He brought Charlie's body to show me I have no one but him." I cried. "I don't know how much more I could take of this Jasper. With every second I feel more of myself just slip away. I don't even know how long it's been since I've been here. I don't know what to do." I said in a panic. He cupped my cheek and immediately I felt calm._

"_You have to hold on Bella. I'm coming to save you." His eyes seemed to sparkle with his love for me. _

_With him I was so hopeful. _

"_I'll be there soon darlin' just stay strong." Like all my other dreams of him it ended with him vanishing and me returning into the darkness of my hell._

"Stay strong," I kept repeating rocking myself back and forth. "You can do this." I glanced at Charlie's body that sat there staring at me.

"I love you dad. I'll stay strong." There was a knock on the door and the locks clicked signifying it was Laurent.

"How are you today?" He asked uncuffing me.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked rubbing where _he_ cuffed me so tightly. Laurent glanced at my father's rotting body.

"I'll see if I co-"

I began feeling sick. I ran to the toilet and brought up everything I had in my stomach. Laurent raced in after me. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as my stomach flopped at a sickening pace.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a concerned manner. I couldn't answer as I felt my body trying to empty its self out. I clung to the toilet for dear life. When Laurent was sure I was finished, he picked me up and laid me on the mattress. It was cheap and uncomfortable and some of the springs poked out, but I learned to make do with what I had.

"I'll go talk to Edward." He whispered and ran out the room of course locking the door.

When it opened up again he was there watching me over intently. His auburn hair was disheveled as always. There was no question about it, he was stunning but it was his sick twisted mind that disgusted me.

My breaths grew jagged as my head pounded and swirled making me feel sick all over again.

"My poor baby" He cooed.

"Oddly enough you are so damn irresistible looking so weak and helpless." He mutters pulling my underwear off. I had learned over time not to fight back, it was just better off this way.

In no time I felt him inside me. I closed my eyes and pictured the boy from my dream. Touching me so lovingly, whispering how much he cared as we made love. I felt my legs begin to quiver as my walls convulsed and I felt this odd floating feeling as I let out a quiet moan.

"I see someone finally learned to enjoy it." Edward muttered bringing me back from my erotic dream. He kissed my lips roughly and was gone in a flash. I drifted off to sleep with only him in mind.

_____________

_I laid in the patch of daisies waiting for his arrival. He would often appear from the west of the clearing. I began to pick at the petals as I heard the patter of him approaching. I sat up with a smile but it quickly erased when I saw he wasn't alone._

"_Well well well Bella, what have we here."Edward said with a cunning smile. You would swear we were friends by the way he spoke to me. Two unknown vampires were holding my beloved._

"_Edward please-"I began to plead. He was in my face in a blink of an eye. His normal crimson eyes were now swirling with dark specks. _

"_I'm so sorry." I said quickly remembering my place. I should have never spoken._

"_Bella you shouldn't be sorry." My angel spoke._

"_Who the hell are you?" Edward asked in annoyance._

"_The man of Bella's dreams." I couldn't help but smile adoringly at him, he was just so perfect. Edward laughed heartily at the response and grabbed me by the throat._

"_Let her go!" He yelled trying to break free. With Edward's tight grip, I began to see spots as I gasped violently for air. I felt a sickening gut wrenching pain stab at my stomach causing me to scream in terror._

"_Hmm who shall I kill first? You or your loverboy?"He asked in a menacing tone._

"_Edward please. Just kill me." I said without having to think. I looked up and our eyes locked._

"_I'm so sorry." I uttered as my vision began to fade._

"_I love you, Jasper." Were the last words I said as I welcomed the darkness._

I awoke feeling damp and a stabbing feeling in my stomach. I whimpered out in pain. I could smell the blood, as I began to panic. The sickening pain stabbed once more causing me to scream.

I heard the knock on the door. Laurent turned the bulb on and looked at me in horror.

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled.

"You're having a miscarriage. Shit!" He muttered. His eyes were dark.

"We have to get you some help?" I couldn't hear anymore as the stabbing feeling returned.

_____________

"She's dying Edward she lost to much blood. You yourself said you like her why not change her."

"For the last time I said no."

"Edward" He began to protest.

"Did you not hear me?" I heard a loud thunderous clap. I opened my eyes to see Laurent and Edward fighting.

"Don't tell me you fell in love with _my_ girl." Edward growled.

"No I'm just sick of watching you play your twisted games. Humans aren't meant to carry our off springs." I could hardly see them, they were moving to fast to keep up. "You can't keep killing innocent girls."

"Have you forgotten who you are? I made you! I gave you everything you have!" Edward yelled.

"And I'm done paying you back. This is it." I could hear the two bodies collide with another thunderous clap.

"Bella run!" Laurent yelled holding Edward. I didn't hesitate. I bolted through the door and up a few steps. I could hear Edward yelling and trying to break free.

I ran out through storm doors and into the woods. As I ran I took in my surroundings but never looked back, I realized I was in the middle of nowhere. The sun felt as if it was beaming down on me and following my every step.

I didn't get that far. I suddenly began to feel weak as my vision began to blur and my whole body seemed to go numb from the coldness. In the distance I could see a figure. I mustered all my strength and screamed as loud as I could before the darkness pulled me in once more.

_________________

I just want to give a quick thank you to my darling Jaspersdarkangel who gave me the idea of making Edward the bad guy. I have about two more chaps written so do me a big favor and tell me how much you love or hate this chap. Also im looking for a new beta so if your interested please let me know.

Also be sure to join my blog for sneak peaks on upcoming chaps

http://jacksperlover(.)blogspot(.)com/

And follow me on twitter

http://twitter(.)com/Naughty2Shoes

I'll leave you to review now laterz!


	3. Chapter 2: Fresh Start

_Chapter 3: Fresh Start_

"Stay with me!" A voice yelled franticly. It was as if I was watching him through a fogged window, But his beauty couldn't be denied. His face seemed different but his eyes…such a beautiful mossy green. His touch was so warm. I snuggled into it and smiled, as the annoying beeping sound seemed to pierce my ears.

"Sir you have to step out of the room." A smooth voice rang.

"No don't leave." I protested.

"Stay strong, darlin'." He whispered into my ear before leaving. His voice sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" The smooth voice asked. I tried to will my eyes to focus but couldn't, everything seem so far away. It was as if the world was still moving as I tried to catch up, but with no such luck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." I mumble.

"Cold blue Cold blue!" I heard shuffling of feet as the monitors beeping slowed until it was a flat irking sound. I welcomed my fate.

Death is peaceful its life that's so fucking hard.

Beep…Beep.

_Stupid monitor._

Beep… Beep.

"Ugh! Could someone please turn that stupid thing off?!" I yelled. I could hear a chuckle from the foot of the bed. I shot up thinking the worst.

"I'm sorry ma'am if I startled you…" I relaxed.

_Relax Bella it was all just one big nightmare!_

_So how the hell did we get here? _

…_.shit!_

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you are?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Bella…Bella Swan." I croaked. I cleared my throat. It felt like I swallowed sandpaper.

"Here" He said pouring and handing me a cup of water. I quickly took it and guzzled it down. He chuckled once more while scribbling away.

"What's my diagnosis doc?" I asked after a moment. His eyes shot up to me his golden eyes seemed so intense. As I took him all in I realized what he was.

"No." I whispered. Thinking he probably worked with Edward and was here to finish his dirty work.

"Please…please don't." I said scanning the room. The monitors began to go off as I tried to get up.

"Bella…relax." He said stopping me. His touch was cold just like him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes connected with mine and immediately I was calmed. He had a look of concern that reminded me so much of Charlie. I gasp at the thought of his name. Images of the past flooded my mind as I broke down crying silently morning the death of the only person who loved me.

"Bella I need to talk to you…not here though. Do you have any relatives the hospital can contact?" I shook my head afraid of what might come out if I spoke.

"Would you like to stay here until-"

"No! He might find me." I said looking around. Dr. Cullen's brows furrowed as he took a deep breath.

"My wife is on her way. You can stay with us for as long as you want." He said writing his last notes. He put my file away and smiled sympathetically to me.

"We'll keep you safe." He said softly before walking out the room. About a half hour later two females with the same golden eyes walked in.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice Carlisle's daughter and this is my mother Esme." I tried to muster a smile and greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked.

"Sore…but I'll be alright." I must admit they were a bunch of beautiful people.

"Don't worry Bella we will take good care of you." The little dark haired pixie said with a bright smile. At the same time she laid a bag on the bed.

"I brought you some clothes to wear."

"Thank you because I don't have any." I said feeling ashamed. They quickly helped me get dressed and in no time we were in a car heading towards the Cullen's home. On the way, Alice explained their living situation. There were two other Cullen's I have yet to meet.

As we walked into the house I was taken away by the house's beauty. Alice had to shut my mouth.  
"Bella welcome to your new home." Esme said with such a beautiful smile. I looked back at her and she hugged me tightly as my emotions got the best of me and I began to cry.

"Don't worry Bella you'll be safe here. No one will ever hurt you." Alice chimed in. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a bear of a man with a supermodel at his side. I felt my eyes widen in envy as they settled in the living room. Alice pulled me to sit beside her as the man whose name was Emmett grinned widely at me.

"Rose, Emmett, I'd like you guys to meet Bella. She'll be staying with us." Alice spoke.

"Why, is this another way for Carlisle to give back to this community. To adopt a vagrant from the str-"

"Rose!" Esme shouted.

"What. How could you bring this clueless human into our lives? Do you know the type of trouble we could get into with her knowing our secret?" I stood up then.

"I was already exposed to your world before I met Carlisle."

"Yes and I am anxious to find out exactly how." Carlisle's voice boomed from behind me. He quickly sped over to Esme and took a seat. I did the same and stared at the doctor who saved my life.

"Bella do you know why you were in the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I had a miscarriage." I stated.

"But your child wasn't an ordinary child."

"No it wasn't." I replied.

"Carlisle what are you talking about?" Rose asked. Carlisle looked to me and I took a deep breath.

"The father of my child was a vampire." I heard several gasps as I let it sink in.

"I kidnapped on March 29, 2007. His name was Edward, and he captured me to be his sex slave."

"My god you we're held captive for almost 2 years." Alice replied in horror.

"Bella-" Esme began.

"It's alright Esme. It isn't your fault. "I looked down to the floor fighting my tears.

"He rapped me countless times in order to conceive a child. When I began to bleed his plans were to leave me for dead, luckily thanks to his sidekick I was able to escape."

"I'm sorry." Rose said softly. "I had no idea." She said in nearly a whisper.

"Yea well next time find out all the facts before making a judgment." I replied bitterly.

"Do you have any clue where he is?" I shook my head.

"No all I know was that I was in the middle of nowhere in a shed. I had no clue whether it was night or day since the windows were boarded up and he kept me handcuffed. The sad thing is this wasn't his first time." The room was silent. I sat there racking my brain trying to remember anything that would be useful to help find the monster that ruined my life.

"The young man who saved you, do you know who he is?"

"No, but I would really like to thank him. If it's possible." I said masking my smile.

"Of course." Esme replied smiling like most mothers do. I just couldn't help but to smile back.

Perhaps this was my blessing after a rough storm. I was lucky enough to come out sane but to find such a lovely family …even Rose was good enough for me. That night I slept well not having to dream of Jasper to comfort me and to keep me sane.

For once in the real world I didn't have to concur up my imagination just to feel loved. About a week had passed and I was awaken by the mouth watering smell of bacon and eggs. I anxiously jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth and ran down stairs.

"Good morning Bella" Esme greeted with a bright smile.

"Morning Esme. Something smells great."

"Oh good." She said smiling once more. "I sure hope it taste as good as it smells. I haven't cooked in nearly a century." I looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"We're immortal Bella…vampires doesn't die as easily as humans." I nodded my head, took a seat at the island and Esme placed the plate before me. I quickly digged in and ate like a savage. It was only afterwards that I felt somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about my manners." I said turning scarlet and hiding behind my hair. I could hear Esme chuckle.

"Bella dear there is nothing to be ashamed of, you've been through a terrible ordeal and it's understandable." She said running her hands through my hair and giving me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said walking in. He kissed Esme while adjusting his tie.

"G'morning Carlisle." I answered.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked while watching me eat some fruits.

"Better than ever."

"That's great. Once I get home tonight I'll do a follow up."

"No problem." I said cheerfully. Esme and Carlisle shared a smile then looked back at me.

"Well I should go." He said then kissed Esme. "See you ladies later." He said before disappearing.

"So what would you like to do today Bella?" Before I could answer a blur of dark hair flashed before me and reveled an anxious pixie.

"I know!" The pixie replied. Esme laughed.

"Of course you do Alice."

"Let's head up to Seattle and do some much needed shopping. Bella is in dire need of a new wardrobe and a haircut." She said excitedly.

"Bella are you up for a day of shopping with us?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I replied. I would have agreed to do a colonoscopy if it meant I wouldn't be alone. We all quickly got ready and was on the road in no time. The normal 2 hour drive only took an hour and a half due to Esme's surprising driving skills.

The shopping trip itself wore me out. I questioned Alice's sanity when she would disappear and come back with a mountain of clothes for me to try on. After nearly buying out the mall, Alice and Esme took me to a hair salon for a haircut, as promised.

Alice tried to convince me into trying a new style but the styles she showed me didn't scream me, so instead I simply cut my long hair into layers giving it a more luscious and thicker look. And I must say I was quite satisfied.

When we got home it was already after four in the afternoon. I was greeted by Emmett the massive teddy bear.

"Some one looks hot!" He exclaimed as he wolf whistled. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and quietly thanked him as I stumbled up the stairs. As soon as my head touched the bed my door flew opened and there stood the dark pixie with a bright smile.

"I just had a vision of someone very important to you coming to visit."

"Visit…bu-"

"Oh yes you do, and since he's on his way we have to get you ready."

"But what's wrong with what I have on?" I asked looking down at my simple stripped sweater and jeans that Esme had lent me.

"Trust me you'll thank me later." She said rushing into my closet.

An hour later of trying not to have a panic attack Alice reveled her masterpiece the Cullenized version of me. I gazed at the image of me hardly able to recognize the girl before me.

"So what do you think?" She asked anxiously.

"I…I love it Alice." I was ready to cry.

"Don't you dear cry now." She warned as she pulled me into a hug and looked into my eyes seriously.

"Bella, your apart of this family now, and we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy."

"Thanks so much Alice."

"No problem. Now I believe your guest will arrive in…3…2…1" I could hear a car door slam as the person headed towards the front porch. I anxiously ran to the window having this gut feeling on who it was, but couldn't see anything but the car.

"Come on Bella" Alice called racing down the stairs. I swore my heart skipped a beat when I heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled beating Alice to the door. Alice gave him the death glare as she rushed over to me and turned the tv on.

"Can I help you?" Emmett asked when he opened the door.

"Um…this is the Cullen's residence right?" That sweet voice asked. My heart began to race. Alice giggled and whisper I need to calm down. I tried to take deep calming breaths but it just wasn't helping. This was the man of my dreams...literally. How often do these things happen in real life?

"Your darn tooting it is. Who are you looking for cowboy?" I could of ripped Emmett apart at this very moment.

"I'm looking for Bella. Your father said-"

"Come on in." Emmett said with his fake southern accent. I felt so mortified.

"Get ready" Alice whispered squeezing my hand as we pretended to watch the tv.

"Bella you have company."

"Play it cool Bella" Alice whispered as I stood and turned to greet him. I was immediately stunned. Certainly my dreams didn't do him justice. His soft curly hair hung low framing his perfectly chiseled face. He wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacked and to top it of the sexiest jeans I've ever seen on a man with cowboy boots. My god I could of died happily tonight.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper, the one wh-"

"I know who you are." I replied, trying to steady my nerves.

"Come on let the two lovebirds enjoy their moment alone." Alice said pushing the giant out the room.

"I'm sorry about them."

"Oh no don't worry your brother is just being protective that's all." _My brother_.

"Why don't we have a seat." I suggested as we moved back into the living area. I quickly turned the tv off and turned back to him. Our eyes connected and I seemed to have gotten lost in them. It was as if I was seeing all of him.

It was him clearing his throat that broke the trance.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me that day. If it wasn't for you I know I'd be dead by now." I said looking down at my hands as I remembered that day.

"You're welcome darlin'. You scared the crap out of me when you lost consciousness once I got to you."I nodded not knowing how to respond.

"So is this where your staying?" He said breaking the silence between us.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen is letting me stay here since I have no living relative."

"So your alone to?" He replied I locked eyes with him once more.

"Are you from around here?" I asked.

"Well technically no, I just moved out here about a year ago." He said trying to mask the pain he held in his eyes. For some reason the words 'so your alone' seemed to stand out. It made me want to dig deeper to know his whole story.

"How exactly did you find me anyways? I hope Carlisle didn't hunt you down or anything." He laughed causing my heart to skip a beat.

"No, I actually came to check up on you at the hospital, and the nurse told me ask Dr. Cullen who gave me this address.

"Well I'm gl-"

"Emmett leave Bella alone!" I could hear a thud come from upstairs. It was as if the whole house shook. Jasper and I shared a wild look.

"Uhh maybe I should go." Jasper said quickly.

"Alice let me go! Bella has no game like I do." I could hear another massive thud.

"Uhh yea maybe you should." I said getting up.

"No don't leave yet!" Alice yelled.

"Uhh yea Bye Bella." He said as he quickly walked to the door. I followed him to lock the door. He turned once more at the doorway, and smiled.

"Maybe if you're not doing anything on Friday we could...hang out or something." He said nervously. I couldn't help my blush or the cheesy smile that flashed across my face.

"I'd love to."

"Great I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Seven's great." Jasper smiled and nodded .

"Sweet dreams Bella."

"Sweet dreams." I replied as I shut the door. I sighed as I leaned against the door and slipped to the floor kicking and screaming.

"_Sweet dreams"_ constantly echoing in my mind.

I quickly composed myself as I remembered a task I had to handle. I marched up the stairs into Emmett and Roses room tonight, if it was possible I was going to kill a vampire. I was a woman on a mission.

______________________________

So what did you think? Loved it hate it, there is only one way of me knowing. Please if you haven't checked out my entry for the love of Jasper contest, then please do so Check out my profile. It's called The Cat and the plumber.

Just to let you know I'm still a bit iffy about this story so if you do like it please tell me so.


	4. Chapter 3: Disturbed

Ok so I just couldn't stop writing and by far I think this is one of my longest posts ever so enjoy B&J's first date.

Remember _italic_ means it's just a dream

____________________________

_Chapter 3: Disturbed _

I marched up the stairs into Emmett and Roses room to find Emmett and Alice sitting on the bed smiling innocently at me.

"I tried to stop him." Alice said quickly.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said pouting and bowing his head in shame.

"The next time you try that stunt again so help me Emmett, Alice and I will hang you up on a tree by your testicals. Do you hear me?" I sneered. He quickly nodded his head and instinctively covered his crotch with a hiss. I smiled satisfied that I could scare a vampire.

I coolly walked out and headed to my room and recount my conversation with my night and shining armor. For the firdt time in a long time, I fell asleep happily.

_As I walked into the all too familiar forest, I saw that he was already there. I smiled happily as I rushed into his strong arms. _

"_I was beginning to think you were gonna stand me up." He said with a grin._

"_Never." I replied. Jasper pulled me to his chest and laid back watching the stars. _

"_I've missed you." He said breaking the brief silence. I grinned stupidly as I replied._

"_I missed you to." I admitted, although knowing that I just saw him not to long ago…well the real him, anyway._

"_Bella…" He trailed off. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were filled with horror as he peered past me._

"_Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic. For a long while he didn't answer, move or even blink._

"_No it can't be…" He said breathlessly. I followed his eyes only to see the frame of a man with glowing red eyes. My body tensed in fear as I let out a terrified scream._

"_Bell,a run!" Jasper yelled. I tried to but my body was frozen in place as the person walk towards us._

"Bella? Bella wake up!"

"Jasper …no!" I screamed fighting for dear life.

"Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes. To see Carlisle's face.

"Are you alright?" I sat up trying to catch my breath.

"Yes" I answered breathlessly. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and if became evident, I was having a nightmare…one that felt all too real. Carlisle pulled me into his arms as I broke down into a gut wrenching sob.

_Why couldn't I just be normal?_

__________________

"Remind me why I'm going back to school?" I asked Alice as we pulled up in Emmett's jeep.

"Because you've been out of school for two years and you're lucky you were able to pass that test so now you and I could spend even more time together." She said with a content sigh.

"Are you high? Have you been snorting pixie dust again?" I teased. Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think you should patronize me Bella, remember your date is coming up, and you'll need my assistance."

"Not necessarily, I could always ask Rose." Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Kidding." I said softly, throwing my hands up as Emmett parked the car. From the moment the door opened all eyes were on me. I immediately began to feel self-conscious as I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry Bella, they're just excited that there's someone new in school." Alice whispered throwing her arm over my shoulder. "Come on I'll walk you to the main office."

"Have fun tinker bells!" Emmett yelled waving at me.

"Is that how it feels to have a big brother?" I muttered.

"Believe me it could be much worse." Alice replied as we walked into the office. I felt ridiculous. The pixie had me in white blouse and cardigan with a grey pea coat and trousers. On my feet were wool grey flats.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. I'd like you to meet my sister Bella."

"Oh yes, I've been expecting you, Bella." She said shuffling through files. She settled on a folder and explained what I needed to get signed by my teachers, once finished Alice snatched my schedule from my hands.

"Oh good, you have first period with me. Come on the bell is about to ring."

___________

"Tinker Bells!" Emmett yelled grabbing me from behind. I panicked and began kicking and screaming, fighting for dear life.

"Wow ,chill Bella, it's me." Emmett said pulling me to him. Hurt was evident in his voice. I took a deep breath to regulate my heart rate.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry I had no-"

"It's ok Bella; I shouldn't have scared you like that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I replied as we made our way to the lunchroom, my hand was throbbing as the guilt seeped in. I felt so horrible.

"I'll never scare you like that again." He said wrapping his arm around me; his face was so caring it brought tears to my eyes.

_What the hell was wrong with me? I've been fine so far_….

"No Emmett-"

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked popping out of nowhere.

"I scared the shit out of Bella."

"What did I tell you about that?" Alice scolded, smacking his arm hard.

"Oww Alice I told you to stop doing that in public, your ruining my rep." Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Are you alright, hun?"

"I really feel horrible, Emmett, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Bella, you were kidnapped and held captive for damn near two years, you're bound to be distressed to some extent." I paused, letting Alice's words sink in. She was right, I had been through a traumatic experience and I was bound to be at least a little damaged.

"Come on, let's feed our pet human." Alice said petting my hair and walking me to the lunch line.

Although I was glad to be back in school, it was the constant stares and whispers that messed up the whole experience. People were afraid to talk to me; perhaps it had something to do with the Cullen's. They were probably wondering why I looked so ordinary compared to the rest of the Cullen kids.

On Thursday afternoon, we were met with Carlisle and Esme waiting in the dining room for our arrival. Rose, Emmett, Alice and I all took our seats in the dining room. I had to admit, this was somewhat odd, but at the same time it felt right. I glanced over at Alice who held my hand in hers. She wore a small smile as she stroked the back of my hand with hers.

"I know you all are wondering why your mother and I called this meeting." Carlisle spoke, glancing briefly at each of us.

"As you know, today makes it a week since we've welcomed the newest member into our family." Esme spoke smiling lovingly at me.

This meeting was about me?

"Bella, I know you've had a rough past and I know how hard it must be to trust us, but I want you to know, we will do everything we can to keep you safe."

Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at the table. A part of me felt as if I didn't deserve their love, but I so yearned for it. After spending nearly two years in the darkness, I needed it.

"So we wanted to officially make you a part of us. Your past no longer means a thing." Carlisle said, sliding a folder towards me. I nervously opened it to see adoption papers in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." I read as I looked up to them.

"Welcome home Bella." Emse spoke beaming with such love that made my heart swell.

_You don't deserve this and you know it._

_Shut it!_

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I stood up and hugged Esme and Carlisle. This was truly the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. Esme kissed my cheek and brushed my hair back.

"We have something for you, love." A twinge of fear pulsated through me upon hearing that name. I quickly glanced into Esme's eyes and willed myself to ignore it.

_He's gone. He can't hurt you… he can't hurt you._

"We've been doing some research and found your old house. And we don't want you to feel as if we're trying to replace your father, so we got you this." She said handing me the box. I carefully unwrapped the box to find a plaque that read:

_In loving memory to the brave and fearless Chief Charles Swan. 1966-2007_ and above the engraved words was his badge. My vision became clouded as I felt the tears stain my cheeks once more.

"Thank you." I worded. Every one took turns hugging me and welcoming me into the family.

_My family…._

__________

It was now Friday, once we got back from school; Alice whisked me upstairs to my room and raided my closet.

"Alice, you better not make me wear a dress." I warned.

"I can't do that, especially since I know where he's taking you."

"You do, where is he gonna take me?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not telling you, but I know you'll like it." She pulled out a royal blue deep v-neck cable knit top with a pair of jeans and sneakers. I smiled happily satisfied with the choices.

"Now go take your shower, Rose and I will work on your hair and makeup." I looked at her skeptically.

"She'll be on her best behavior, think of this as a peace offering on her behalf." I smiled and nodded then headed into the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair, once I stepped out, there waiting for me was a black lace bra and panties. I sighed and put them on knowing it was no use to fight the determined pixie.

Once I stepped out the two vampires stood waiting for my arrival. I sat in the chair and allowed them to have their way with me; after all I had no clue about all this girly stuff.

When they pulled back and looked me over, I felt myself become anxious knowing he'll be here soon.

I could feel the butterflies resting in the pit of my stomach.

They both smiled and held a mirror in front of me. I was amazed.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Rose said with a smile. I looked to her and couldn't help but smile back. There was something about this family that just made me feel so comfortable, after all I had no one and nothing.

"Thank you guys."

"Bella, remember we are a family now."Alice reminded, putting the mirror down and hugging me tightly.

"We love you." She whispered into my ears.

"Let's leave Bella alone to get dressed." Rose said, softly pulling Alice out the door. I quickly dressed myself and ran down the stairs.

"He's turning down the road now." Alice said with excitement. I had to take deep breaths to center myself.

"Emmett, you remember my warning,right?" I asked as he rushed in with a devious grin, which quickly faded.

"I'll be on my best behavior." He said just as the doorbell rang. Alice ran to the door before I even took my first step towards the door.

"Hi ,come on in" Alice nearly squealed.

"Bella, your date is here- oops I mean…" She trailed off.

"Sorry," she finished off looking sheepish.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said, his face lighting up as he gazed at me.

"Hey Jasper" I replied, with a matching smile.

"Aren't you going to properly introduce us tinker Bells?" Emmett asked, I sighed while turning to my siblings.

"Jasper, meet my family that's Emmett, Rose and Alice." They all had the same ridiculous grin on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said smiling.

"You better take damn good care of my little sister, if she comes back with even a scratch I'll chop off your balls and-"

"Shut up Emmett before I do it to you!" Rose interjected. I smiled gratefully at her as Alice snickered in her corner.

"Let's go." I said, too afraid of what they would say next.

"Bye, have fun you two." I heard Rose and Alice yell as I closed the door.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" He asked, stopping in front of the bike that was parked.

"No, but I guess I am now." I replied, feeling a little nervous. I began to chew on my lip as I watched him straddle the piece of machinery. It was all black with silver letters spelling out a Ducati. He looked to me with a half-smirk and beckoned me with his index finger.

"Don't worry darlin' there's nothing to be scared of." He said as I got on behind him. He handed me a helmet and turned on the ignition.

"All you have to do is hold on tight." I quickly put my helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had to admit this wasn't a bad idea. I got to hold onto the man of my dreams.

I glanced back at the house to see Alice and Rose waving and giving me thumbs-up, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed and waved as Jasper revved the engine and drove off. I quickly pulled myself closer and held on for dear life as he headed back onto the highway. I couldn't help but smile as I nestled my chin on his shoulder. Jasper looked back and I could see the smile on his face.

We were just outside of town when Jasper pulled into a dirt road surrounded by forest. He drove for about another five minutes then stopped. We were at First Beach. Jasper lead me down to the deserted beach to a blanket that was already laid out for us. I looked at him with a smile as we sat and huddled under another blanket to keep us warm, for a long while it was silent. It was calming to listen to the waves, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt at peace.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"I thought you might like it, after being in a house with all your siblings, it's good to have some peace and quiet." I laughed because it was so true.

"You have no idea. But as crazy as it may sound, I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you have any siblings?" With that question, he looked down at his hands as he tried to hide the pain that was evident on his face.

"Had" He simply replied.

This was obviously a tender subject for him to speak about. I was ready to drop it when he spoke again.

"He disappeared after our _parents_ died. We're actually half-brothers; my dad died a few months after I was born, about a year later she met my stepdad and not to soon after, had my brother. I've been trying to track him down; the last place I've heard, he was here in Forks.

"I hope you find him."

"Yea me too, after all, he's all I've got." I felt a spiral of emotions rip through me as I remembered Charlie.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, I simply nodded my head as I tried to contain myself.

"Yea, your story just reminded me of my dad, he died not too long ago. He was all I had left as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did he die?"

"He was murdered by some sick bastard." I said, barely able to mask my disgust.

"Did they catch him?" I shook my head.

"I doubt they will ever find him." He was silent for a moment.

"Some first date, huh?" He asked nudging me; I couldn't help the blush that appeared.

_He called it a date._

"I guess you can say we're one loony pair." I replied.

"You can say that again." He murmured. It was silent for a moment.

"So, tell me about the Cullen's."

"They're a really loving family. Although, at times as you witnessed, they can be at bit…crazy, I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Well ,at least something good came out of this mess." I arched an eyebrow as I peered at him.

"What mess?" His eyes shot to me and looked away.

"With…with your dad…." I watched him for a moment as he avoided eye contact with me.

"You've had dreams about me too, haven't you?" It took him a while to answer; he sighed and looked at me.

"Is it weird if I did?" He asked quietly.

"Not to me, but to others …I guess."

"How come?" He asked gazing into my eyes.

"Because Jasper, you saved me, and I'm not talking only about that day in the woods. You were what kept me sane." We were both silent as the waves brush up the shore.

"Thank you for everything. I'd probably be locked up in a loony bin or dead if it weren't for you."

"I should be thanking you Bella. During those dark times you helped me escape from reality and, well, you made me feel things I never thought I would." His cheeks turned a light pink and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to pay you back in some way. "

"Who would of thought the woman from my dreams really existed." We both were silent.

"I know this is kind of juvenile of me but, Bella, it would be pretty stupid of me if didn't do this…Bella would you be my girl?" He asked. I could sense his nervousness radiating off of him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied looking into his eyes, It was as if I could see him, all of him. He was the most beautiful soul I've ever laid eyes on. He smiled brightly pulling me gently into his arms. I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly.

The beat of his heart was like an enchanting rhythm that seemed to have matched mine. It was as clear as day at this moment Jasper, the man of my dreams was my soul mate.

We sat there for about another two hours telling one another our deepest, darkest secrets and then he drove me home and walked me to the door.

"I enjoyed tonight." I said softly knowing they would be listening.

"I'm glad you did, I enjoyed it as well, darlin'."

"So I guess I'll see you tonight?"I asked, he smiled.

"Sweet dreams, darlin."

"Sweet dreams, Jasper." He gave me one last smile and began to walk away only to stop and walk back to me.

"There's one thing I've been dying to do." Jasper snaked his arm around my waist and planted the sweetest kiss upon my lips. My body froze for a moment in fear as I gazed at him, it quickly vanished and I began to kiss back. I began to feel light headed as I felt my knees give way. After making sure I had my balance, Jasper smiled and hopped on his bike and drove off.

I opened the door to find four vampires standing before me.

"Spill!" Alice said, once the shock wore off.

"Didn't you see everything, Alice?"

"Not everything." She replied, obviously disappointed.

"He took me to First Beach and we talked, that's it."

"You left out the part where he asked you out and shared that steamy kiss." I glared at her.

"Sorry." She said softly. I simply rolled my eyes and took off my jacket.

"Yes, he did ask me out." I said with a smile.

"Aww, Bella, honey, I'm so happy for you. He seems like such a sweetheart." Esme said with an adoring smile.

"He's more than a sweetheart, that boy is one hot piece of… and that Multistada 1100s ugh! "

"And what the hell am I?" Emmett broke off, I began to snicker and he shot me a look.

"Oh, come on teddy grams, you know you're Rosie's one and only." I said, slapping his arm lightly. I caught the corner of his mouth twitch as he tried to keep a serious face. Rose smiled as the rest of us giggled like little school girls. Alice pulled me up towards the stairs as Rose and Esme followed wanting to hear more of my first date.

I had to admit, I loved the idea of being a part of this family.

_________________

ok so let me start by thanking you all for reading...and thanking those who have restored faith in this twisted idea I have swirling in my head.

First my darling new Beta Brit and the lovely Jaspersbella who let me run some ideas by her. Love ya honey!

And to answer your question yes Jasper's human!

Now this week I've joined the Twihard fic community and will be working on getting this fic up there this week. So join in on the festivities, but make sure your over 18! you can find the link on my profile as well as a pic of Jaspers glorious bike.

I'll shut my mouth and continue dreaming of sexy Jazz on a bike while you tell me how much you love hate and tell me your ideas on what happens next. Until next time I love you all!


	5. AN

Dear readers,

As some of you have noticed I haven't updated in a while, though I truly hate author notes I feel like its necessary. As some of you know I'm on vacation and so many things have happened that I just can't bring myself to write anymore. I'm so sorry to those who followed my stories I truly appreciated it. If it's possible, and someone is interested on continuing my stories for me then send me a pm. Again I am truly sorry and I love you guys, but I won't be posting stories on here anymore.

Love always,

Alyssa


End file.
